Together Forever
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: After being sucked into the well and transported to the future, Kagome and the triplets gain an unlikely friend in their struggle to get back. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang have their own problems as new more sinister and powerful being has arrived...
1. Chapter 1

Recap:

Inuyasha's heart was nearly in tatters. He was watching his soon to be wife and kids slowly fading and being drawn into the well. A blinding light shot out from the old well.

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!" screamed Kagome, along with the sounds of the infants wails.

When the light disappeared, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha found that Kagome and the triplets had gone with the sparkling light. Inuyasha fell to his knee's, tears streaming down his hansome face.

"_They can't be gone...No...No! I won't beleive it!"_ he shouted within his mind.

"Inuyasha...the well...It's...It's filled with water!!" cried Miroku, trying his best to comfort Sango who had also broken down into tears.

Their tears of sorow were soon cut short. An evil arua was building it way up, and was surrounding the group. A wickedly evil laugh vibrated through the forest.

"She may have just escaped, but i can not say the same for the rest of you!!" said the hidden being.

Chapter one

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!"

Miss Higurashi looked up from her book. She new that voice and what more she knew that name. Slamming her paper backed book onto the bed side table, she grabbed her dressing gown and rushed out of her room. On her way to the staircase she bumped into a very tired looking boy by the name of Sota.

"What was that noise, mum?" he asked, rubbing his left eye with a balled up fist.

"Nothing, sweetie, go back to bed." she replied as calm as she could as not to frighten him, while ushering her son into his room then making a dash for the stairs _"Is it really you, Kagome? Have your finally come home?" _she thought as she raced down the stairs.

Once on the lower level of her home, she walked into the kitchen and searched for the large torch that was hiding in one of the many drawers.

"Come on, where are you?" she asked to no one in particular "Aha!" she exclaimed, waving the torch before her face in a triumphant way.

Quickly making her way to the well house, that had been abandoned for over a year now, with the exception of a silver haired half-demon now and again. Opening the doors, she switched the torch on, that then flooded the well house in an eerie light, and practically leaped down the few steps that lead the the magical time portal, formally known as their dried up well.

"Kagome?" she called out into the darkness as she leaned over the rim of the ancient well and shinning the light down.

"M...Mum?" came a voice between sniffles and what sounded like the crying of children.

"Oh Kagome!! You've come home!" cried her mother, her eye's watering with tears of happiness.

"Mum...The well...Inuyasha...They need...I need to get back to him!!" sobbed the girl, still in the pit of the well surrounded by dirt and odd bits of bone that refused to decay.

"Lets get you sorted first, hmm?"

Only when Kagome didn't answer did she properly hear the cries of her grandchildren. Gasping lightly, she placed a hand onto her chest.

"Kagome, dear, are the children alright?!"

Yet again no answer came, but this time the sound of shuffling could be herd. Knowing from past experience, with Inuyasha, Miss Higurashi stepped back a ways and waited for her daughter to appear. She had heard from Inuyasha a couple of days after the well closed for her daughter, about the transformation Kagome had made. At first she was extremely upset, like any parent would be about never seeing your child again, but she knew in the deepest parts of her heart and mind that that would never be case. She had learned years back now that nothing was as simple as it seemed about her daughter or the magic that her daughter was involved in. After a while though, she could only think about how happy Kagome must be to be with the man she loves. Then when she heard she would become a grandmother, she couldn't wait to her her hands on those would-be adorable children, and she only hoped they would have ears like their fathers! Waiting a moment longer before she would call out, Miss Higurashi then watched in awe as Kagome leaped out from within the depths of the well gracefully, with three little bundles in her arms no less.

"There fine. Just a little scared." Kagome replied.

As Miss Higurashi took the new appearance of her daughter see couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She looked like the Kagome she knew, except the fact that her hair was longer and was a different style than before, instead of nails she had what appeared to be tiny daggers at the tip of each finger and she was now sporting largish fangs compared to her usual canines. Plus she now had a tail and a pair of 'oh so touchable' ears that flickered now and then. She looked healthy and above all comfortable in her new body.

"Come, lets get you inside." she said, placing her hand in the middle of Kagome's back and leading her up the stairs and into the family home "Before i have to chop your ears off and keep them for myself!" she added, to lighten the mood.

Kagome gave a little smile but that was it. She was confused and devastated that her peaceful life was being torn apart for a reason she did not know, nor did she like. That the well suddenly pulled her into the future along with her children but left everyone else behind. Silent tears still trailed down her cheeks, that were lightly flushed and puffy while her bangs shaded her eyes from view. Constantly loosing herself to her thoughts, Kagome almost missed the small step that lead to the front door of her old home.

"Oops, mind your step, sweetie." said her mother "Don't want you falling now do we?" she joked with a kind smile.

Once inside, Kagome's eyes scanned the place she had left over a year ago now. Not a lot had changed, except a few new photographs were placed here and there, but other than that everything was how she remembered it.

She sighed tiredly and then gazed down at her now sleeping babies for the umpteenth time since the departure of the well house. All the crying and excitement must have tired them out. Looking up to see where her mother was, she wasn't surprised at all when her mother spoke the answer to her unspoken question.

"I took some precautions and bought a large cot, in the hopes you could all come back and visit one day." she said with a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks mum." replied Kagome, her voice small and frail.

Not saying a word more, Kagome walked silently to her old room and placed the babies in the cot, gently draping a blanket over them to keep them warm. As they slept, their ears and nose's were twitching slightly with the new sounds and scents that were filling their senses. Leaning down to kiss their foreheads, she then whispered "Good night". Moving so she was at her window she gazed out to the night sky. It was one of the many things she didn't miss about this era. With the tall buildings and the bright lights, you couldn't see the true beauty of the night sky with its millions of stars and its glistening orb of light, that was known as the moon. In the feudal era, there was nothing blocking the stars or the moon. They were free to shine and sparkle in all their wondrous glory. Hanging her head low, and pinning her ears back she started to cry.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered as she cried silent tears once again.

Hearing the bedroom door creak open, she snapped her head up and roughly wiped her tears way on the back of her hand. Clearing her throat and placing a weakly made smile of her face she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I thought you could use some tea, dear." she said, signaling with her head to the tray she held in her hands "And some biscuits."

"Thanks mum."

Setting the tray on the desk, she then sat on the bed and waited for her daughter to speak. It was a motherly instinct really. She knew how upset her daughter was, the crushed look in her eyes told it all. So she sat, quietly and patiently waiting for Kagome to tell of what had happened. It didn't take long. Sighing the half-demon's shoulders slumped and her head hung low in a defeated manner.

"What am i gonna do, mum?" she asked quietly "What if the well won't let us back? Or let Inuyasha through? We can't live in this era, we just don't belong here, i don't belong here."

"Look, Kagome honey, you'll find a way. You've always found a way, and i'll be damned if you can't this time. Maybe there was a reason for this happening. What happened before you came back?"

"I was in the hot springs with Sango, but when i got out i was fading away. We called for the boys, but when they got there i was whisked away and ended up at the well. The triplets were at the base of it sleeping, until all of a sudden they started to cry. I couldn't reach them, my body just wouldn't move." she said slowly, sending a hurtful look towards the three sleeping half-demons then casting her tearful eyes to her mother "I was so scared. I was screaming within my mind to touch them, to hold them. And in a flash they were in my arms, fading away with me. The look on Inuyasha's face. I've never seen him so scared before in my whole life. Not even when Naraku was alive." she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed "Oh, Inuyasha..."

Kneeling beside her, Miss Higurashi hugged her daughter in hopes that she could draw at least some comfort from it. She looked so broken. So sad. Hushing her gently while rocking back and forth lightly, she spoke words that would hopefully calm her down. Hearing their mother's desperate cries, the triplets awoke, sending waves of tears of their own. Snapping her head up, Kagome used her demonic speed and seemed to materialize before the cot.

"Sssshhh. It's okay, your alright." she cooed, sending her calm aura to wash over them, but still they cried "It's okay, your all safe. Mummy's here."

Miss Higurashi smiled warmly at the site of her daughter with her own children. Somewhere in her heart she wished that Kagome could have grown up like other girls her age, in her own era. That she would get a good eduction , a decent job then find a man she loved and then finally settle down with a family. But the life Kagome had now was obviously twenty times better. So she didn't actually finish school, nor live the rest of her teenage years in an environment that didn't mean she could be killed if she merely closed her eyes. But she did grow up happy and safe, well if Inuyasha had anything to do with it. And now she had a man, well half-demon, she loved with her entire being and three children to boot. Kagome had always had a motherly instinct. Hearing from Inuyasha how she treated Shippo for all those years proved it. Although she had given birth three months ago, she still had that motherly glow those pregnant had.

"_Either that or she really is glowing!" _thought Miss Higurashi smiling to herself "Kagome, dear?" she called.

Although she did not answer verbally, her mother knew she saw a curt nod that asked her to continue.

"Can i hold one?" she asked shyly.

Turning to face her mother, the half-demon gave her a dumbstruck look. Why would her mother even ask?! They were, after all, her grandchildren.

"You don't have to ask, you know." she replied, smiling lightly back.

Clapping her hands in excitement, she stood and made her way to the cot. Peering in, her smile grew at the site of the three adorable babies. She had never seen them before, and she wanted to remember this moment forever. She hadn't even learned of their names yet. Inuyasha had been in to much of a hurry to get back to them, that he only mentioned how many there were and their genders. That was it. Not how they looked, who they took after most, and above all their names!

"What are their names?" she asked quietly.

"Wha? You don't know them? I thought Inuyasha told you?" asked Kagome, her eyebrows quirked.

"No. He was in such a rush to get back to you, that he only told us their genders." she said, laughing lightly.

"Oh." she said sadly, but soon changed her attitude "Well this is Izayoi. She was named after Inuyasha's mother and was also born first." she said, letting said Izayoi clasp onto her pinkie.

"What a lovely name. She sure does look a lot like you did when you were a baby."

"Minus the ears and tail."

"Speaking of ears..." started Miss Higurashi.

Reaching up to her daughters head she gently rubbed her ears between her finger and thumb. At the sudden contact, the half-demon jumped and her ears shot upwards. Her tail bristled lightly but then she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling.

"I see you enjoy this as much as he does then!" giggled her mother.

Clearing her throat and trying her best to hide the cute blush that appeared on her cheeks, Kagome turned to her second child.

"This, mum, is Inutashio. Though most of the time we call him 'Tashio. He is named after Inuyasha's father." she said with a smile, as she began playing with his little mop of silver hair.

Her mother thought it best not to mention a certain half-demon to much. Instead she lightly trailed her finger tips along his side, watching him gurgle in an attempt to laugh.

"And who would this little one be?" she asked, poking the smallest of the three softly on the nose.

"This would be the youngest of the three. And a little monster at that. You'll understand why we named him after him." cooed Kagome, rubbing his tiny ears.

"So who is he named after?"

Not looking up from her baby, she spoke. A heart warming smile placed on her lips.

"Sota."

Miss Higurashi smiled and returned her attention to the babies. Izayoi was sucking on her thumb, her chubby fingers spread out. Inutaisho was staring blankly up at his grandmother, who up until now he had never seen. And Sota was trying as hard as he could to grasp a hold on the strands of hairs that fell over his mother's shoulder. Now she understood why he was called what he was. She could remember like it was only yesterday when her Sota was a baby. He would clench his fingers around any hair he could get a hold on and he would yank it so hard it would bring tears to your eyes. Just like her Sota, this one pulled hard on Kagome's hair. Miss Higurashi cringed at the thought of how much it could have hurt, especially when said baby was a half-demon. But Kagome didn't seem the slightest bit bothered.

"_I guess when you fight demons on a daily basis and risk your life non stop, getting your hair pulled by a child doesn't compare.." _she thought.

"I know you want to hold one, but i'm really tired. I just want to sleep." the half-demon girl said "Sorry."

Straightening herself up, she turned to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Holding the back of her head with one hand and her back with the other, Miss Higurashi gave her a quick squeeze.

"Don't be. You've had a lot go on today. I'm sure i can wait until tomorrow." she said, reassuringly.

Embracing her back, Kagome whispered a 'Thank you' in her ear. Letting each other go, her mother then turned to the triplets.

"And i will see you three tomorrow. Sweet dreams." she said and kissed their heads "That goes for you as well. Don't worry. Things will sort themselves out. They always do, right?"

"MmmHmm."

"Get some rest." she said, planting a kiss to Kagome's forehead.

Watching her mother leave and close the door, she then sat on the bed. Sinking slightly into the mattress, she sighed and stood up. She wasn't use to sleeping on a squishy bed anymore. She was use to laying on a futon, snuggled up to Inuyasha while her babies slept in a large mosses bed that Inuyasha had brought back from the future. Thinking of Inuyasha and how things were just the night before made her eyes water and her chest clench in pain. What if those nights were all over? What if they were stuck in the future forever, never finding a way back? How would they even begin to have a life here? They weren't human. They had dog ears and dog tails, along with fangs and claws. To top it off they also had priestess blood in them, meaning they had spiritual powers amongst their demonic. They would never be able to go out in public, nor leave the house for many people came to the shrine for tourism. If found, Kagome was sure they would be locked away in some science lab to have millions upon millions of tests. There was no way in all of the seven layers of hell was she going to put her kids through that. Beginning to her frustrated, she opened the window and let the calming cool breeze flow over her. As she stood there she could hear the light breathing of her babies along with the soft thump of their hearts. Turning her head slightly to see them, she smiled sadly. She would often just sit and watch them sleep, the beating of their hearts and their gentle breathing calming her throughout while calming her nerves that they were in fact still there. She could remember the first night of their birth. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, but she was determined not to take her eyes off of them, in fear they would disappear forever and she would wake to find this was all a dream. She was snuggled into Inuyasha's arms with the triplets sleeping soundly in their mosses bed beside them. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes and tried imagining that it was him holding her instead. But try as she might she could never create the feeling of safety and warmth like he did. She could never reach up and kiss her own temple with such love and appreciation like he did. And to top it off she couldn't feel his touch, or send sparks of electricity through her veins with just one graze of his skin against hers like he did almost without knowing it. Again she could feel the stinging sensation at the backs of her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had done enough of that. Breathing in deeply to steal her nerves she then straightened her posture and gazed at the moon. It was the only thing, other than Inuyasha, that held power over her. With Inuyasha, all he had to do was look at her and she was completely under his spell and willing to submit to his every whim. It was the same with the moon. If the moon was disappear she would be rendered powerless. She was, in a way, a slave to the moon. But now she was in dept to it. It's night where it would disappear, the night of the new moon, was only days ago. Meaning that they had just under a month of full power before they turned humans for that one night. She remembered her first transformation. It felt like her powers were being drained from her body, and she didn't like it one bit. At first it was slightly pain full, the fact that her ears were being dragged down the the side of her head then changing completely, her nails were changing shape and the feeling she got when her tail disappeared was almost enough to make her wince. After turning human, again, she felt as if she could sleep for eternity, but the panic of a surprise attack kept her awake. She cried for over an hour into Inuyasha's arms when daylight returned along with her half-demon self. She honestly never knew how he could have lived with that feeling once a month for the whole if his life. Just that first night for her was enough! Soon enough,though, she was use to the feeling, and during those times she focused on training her priestess powers.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome sat with her legs crossed in a position of meditation. Her breathing was slow but controlled. She could feel her priestess powers slowly but surely strengthening, even if it was minutely. Taking another deep breath she readied herself for the second stage of her meditation. That was until someone came hollering into the clearing._

"_Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Inuyasha, in his human form._

_Sighing Kagome answered, but reframed from moving, or opening her eyes._

"_What does it look like i'm doing? I'm meditating so i can strengthen my priestess powers." she replied, in a calm cool voice._

"_Keh! No you ain't." he blurted grasping her by her upper arm "Your comin' back to camp, where i can keep an eye on you and make sure your safe!"_

_Opening her eyes, then sending him a death-like glare, she ripped her arm from his hold._

"_I don't think so somehow. I'm staying right here, where its nice and quiet, until you came, so i can better protect us if there was an attack on a night like this!!" she snapped back._

_Stepping back a way, Inuyasha gave his usual 'Keh' and folded his arms into his kimono jacket._

"_You don't need to get stronger, cause i'm ere to protect everyone, idiot!"_

_Kagome's blood boiled and her eyes narrowed. Whether she was half-demon or not right now, she still had her usual temper. (Though she had it when she was still a human to begin with). Feeling rather uncomfortable, Inuyasha cast his grayish eyes onto the girl before him. It was then that he froze. She had that look that promised immense pain, and to him no less._

"_Inuyasha..." she began, in an overly sweet voice._

"_Y-yeah?" he replied, while taking another step back._

"_SIT!!" she screamed, activating the __The Beads of Subjugation that were dangling around his neck._

_As the beads glowed, they plunged into the ground, bringing with them Inuyasha's face. Once his face made contact with the hard ground, she closed her eyes once again and began her meditation once more._

"_What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled, once the spell wore off._

"_You were annoying me, and insinuating i was in no way an equal in power on a night like this." she said, in a calm voice with a tinge of authority. _

"_Insinu-what??"_

_Loosing her perfect posture she sighed and head the bridge of her nose with her fingers._

"_I meant that your saying, that on a night like this my powers are nothing to yours." she said leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees "Which is stupid, seeing as the __Tetsusaiga won't transform when your a human. Meaning that with you out of commission, my powers are our best bet."_

"_What d'you mean 'Out of commission'?!" he yelled "I ain't some toy that once a month breaks so it can't be used, y'know!"_

"_I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." she sighed, getting rather annoyed._

"_Keh! Sure you didn't." he snorted, getting up and walking away._

"_You know what?" she called out after him, making him turn to face her"You can be such a jerk sometimes!! All i wanted to do was build up my power so everyone can be protected better, and you yell at me for it!!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Don't cry about it!!" he replied, his voice sounding desperate "I didn't mean it! Stay here and build your powers up, it makes no difference!!"_

"_What do you mean it makes no difference?!" she snapped, her features turning angry once again "You saying that i'm still weak?!"_

"_N-no!"_

"_Urg! What ever! Just leave me alone!!" she yelled, then stood and left._

"_It don't matter as your already strong!" he yelled back, surprising her "I-i don't want you to fight because i can't. I'm the one thats suppose to protect everyone, but on nights like this i can't! Thats why i was yelling, cause i was angry at myself, but i was taking it out on the wrong person. It's not right you fighting and me not..." he said, his head hung low._

_**End Flashback **_

"He never did like it when i did that. But i never did stop." she mumbled to herself "The fact that i could still fight, yet he couldn't. He hated it." she added, smiling weakly.

Rubbing her hands against her arms she then closed the window, as well as the curtains and sat on her bed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Being half-demon had one of it's many better deals. Now she could see perfectly in the dark.

"_Honestly, we seem more like cats then dogs."_ she thought _"Cats are suppose to climb trees. Not dogs. And i always thought cat used claws, and dogs would just bite. Guess not.." _she added, her eye lids becoming heavy.

It wasn't long before she felt herself slip away into the bliss that was sleep. Her earlier worries were gone, and the only thing that occupied her mind was the blank darkness that accompanied it.

"Inuyasha..." she said lightly, falling deeper into slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well a lot of people had been asking me whether there was going to be a sequel to "Im You. Your Me.", so i decided to start on it. So here is the first chapter. Hope you like it, and please reveiw!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

It wasn't long before she felt herself slip away into the bliss that was sleep. Her earlier worries were gone, and the only thing that occupied her mind was the blank darkness that accompanied it.

"Inuyasha..." she said lightly, falling deeper into slumber.

Chapter Two

The suns rays filtered through the curtains as it they weren't even there. The light being so strong, that it made Kagome stir in her sleep. Her eye brows drew closer together, proving the dis-liking of her rude awakening. Uncontrollably, her ears twitched, searching for the sounds of her babies. Her tail swished as she listened but no sound came. Sitting upright suddenly, she jumped from the bed and leapt to the cot. They were gone. All three of them missing. And from the faintness of their scent, they had been gone some time. Starting to panic, she began sniffing out any other scent that could be detected. Her mothers. Sighing in relief, she smiled lightly to herself.

"_I must have been really tired not to notice the babies were gone." _she thought "_I've gotta be more careful."_

Stretching, she walked to her mirror that was hanging seemingly forgotten on her wall. Once in view of herself, she slowly raked her claws softly through her hair.

"_Not that it needs brushing." _she thought tiredly _"Urg...Thats gotta be the worst nights sleep i've had in ages. I haven't slept in a bed with out Inuyasha for over a year now." _she added sadly, dropping her hand to her side.

Running her hand over her face making herself at least presentable, not that she didn't look that way before she 'combed' her hair, she sighed. That was another good point of becoming a half-demon. Somehow she always remained in a decent state, her hair very rarely was out of place, and her clothes seemed to be the same. Her face never broke out like it did, although just as rarely, when she was human. She never seemed to get dirty, but that still didn't stop her from bathing every night. Old habits die hard she guessed. In the end she came to the conclusion that her near perfectness was just a demon thing.

Finished with her appearance she then descended the stairs. She could sense everyone clearly now, and that they seemed to be giving off an aura of happiness. Something she was sure she was not giving off. But then something else caught her attention. Something that was nagging at the back of her mind. She knew it, but couldn't quite pace her clawed finger on it.

"_What is this feeling? It's familiar yet...not..."_

Shaking he head, she thought she was just imagining it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the strange smells and sounds of this era that she wasn't use to yet that was messing with her mind. Walking into the kitchen, half expecting her mother to be standing by the stove or the sink, like she remembered she was every other time she came into the kitchen, though once inside, she was surprised to find no one there.

"Must be in the living room." she said aloud.

Walking in, she was almost toppled over when something came crashing into her, having a death-like grip on her waist. Looking down she saw that it was nothing more than her little brother, Sota.

"KAGOME!! You've come home!!" he yelled with excitement.

Laughing she hugged him back. She smiled and ruffled his hair, loving how it returned to how it was before.

"Hey, squirt! Geez, you've grown so much! Bet the ladies are all after you now!" she said, nudging him lightly with her elbow.

"Awww, come off it, sis!" he replied, rubbing the back of his head while blushing madly.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" came her mothers cheerful voice.

"Morning, mum." she replied.

Looking up, she had a hard time keeping herself from fainting in shock. Sat on the sofa was her mother, holding Inutashio in one arm and baby Sota in the other. But what caused her heart to nearly stop was the man beside her, holding Izayoi.

"Y-you..! Why...When...How did you get threw the well?!" she asked, her features torn between utter fear and complete shock.

Looking up slowly, the man trailed his eyes over her figure. After a quick analyze, his gaze trailed upwards landing on her eyes. Just feeling his eyes scan over her made her want to curl in a ball and die. Never before had he looked at her in such a way. She could feel her hands shake from her fear of him being so near to her family. She was sure he was going to kill them all.

"_Oh god, what am i going to do?"_ she thought.

Breathing in deeply she steeled her nerves. Glaring at him she out stretched her arms.

"Give her to me." she ordered, thinking it was probably not the best plan in the world "_But i don't care, i want my daughter back.."_

"Kagome, he's only holding her." her mother said.

Ignoring her she ordered again, though this time her voice was more forceful.

"Give her to me!"

"Kagome!" Sota added, surprised his sister could even shout like that, well to anyone other than Inuyasha.

"I will not ask again! Give her to me!!" she yelled.

Once again he ignored her, and continued to hold Izayoi, letting her grasp and play with his fingers. Becoming angry she shifted into a battle pose. Her hands flexed as her knuckled cracked. Her lips curled back, revealing deadly sharp fangs and she released blood curdling snarl. At her movements, Sota stepped back. His eyes wide with fear.

"Give me Izayoi!!" she snarled, her body looking as if it was ready to pounce any moment "Now!"

Sota jumped and fell onto his bottom in shock. Taking a quick look at her face, he crawled back when the unmistakable hatred that filled her eyes glazed over, leaving no room for any other emotion. Miss Higurashi's eye's widened at her daughters actions. Glancing quickly between Kagome and her guest, she realized why her daughter was so angry. It was obvious she would have some reaction, seeing as she knew of nothing as to what was going on, but she couldn't believe she was getting ready to attack him! Placing the boys on the sofa, she stood.

"Kagome! Stop this at once! Can't you see your scaring Sota?" she asked, though her daughter took no notice "You need to understa.."

"Stay out of this!" she snapped, finally turning her attention to her mother.

Falling back onto the sofa, her mother held a hand over her heart. Never had Kagome raised her voice at her. Never. Feeling tears brimming in her eyes, she lowered her head, so at least her bangs could hide them.

"How could you? How could you endanger my children?!" she asked, her voice desperate "Why would you do this?"

"Kagome, please, just listen to m..."

"No!"

"I always thought you were the understanding one." he said, his voice smooth as velvet "You need to listen to your mother, Kagome. Don't let your judgment be clouded by anger. Maybe spending so much time with the half-breed has effected you."

"You know nothing of me!!" she cried "And you will leave Inuyasha out of this!"

"You can not disagree with me though. His attitude has indeed rubbed off on you." he replied, still focusing on Izayoi "Although, i think its nice of you to name her after his mother. Inuyasha must have been thrilled that you bore him triplets."

"Shut up! Just shut UP!!" she yelled, leaning forward while her hands formed tight fists at her side.

Feeling their mothers distress, all three began whimpering. Shooting a glance at them, she began pleading.

"Give them to me. Give me back my babies!" she cried, reaching out for them.

"Not until you listen."

"GIVE THEM TO ME!!" she screamed, her hair flying wildly behind her and her eyes flashed red for just a second.

"You will be going no where near them, until you stop this pointless arguing and control your anger." he spoke, his voice still as calm as before.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, SESSHOMARU!!" her eyes flashing red as an invisible wall of power hit only him.

Shooting his head up and in her direction, he placed Izayoi beside her brothers carefully and stood. Slowly making his way towards her.

"Stop." he said, almost kindly "Before this gets out of hand."

"Come any closer and i'll rip you to shreds." she snarled, as he slowly neared her.

"Kagome."

As he reached out, his hand was knocked away by a barrier. Staring in disbelief, he stepped back.

"I will not warn you again."she growled.

Hearing the vicious tone in their mothers voice, the triplets closed their eyes tightly, and began crying as loud and as hard as they could. Stopping, Kagome looked over to them, her eyes filled with pain, fear and extreme worry.

"Now look what you've done." Sesshomaru said softly, returning to the babies.

Before he could reach them, she waved her hand. In an instant all three appeared in her arms. Miss Higurashi's eyes widened in shock as they disappeared into thin air.

"Oh!" she cried, touching where they once were.

Sesshomaru, however, was more shocked at the fact that Kagome had the power to do so. Stepping and turning back to her, he spoke.

"How did you do that?" he asked, his features a mix of shock and amazement, yet his voice was bold and demanding.

"I thought the 'Lord of the icicles', didn't show emotions, let alone have them."

For the fist time, that she had heard, he laughed. Not a 'your going to die by my hands' laugh that he usually did, that sent shivers of fear down your spine. No. This was a full hearty belly laugh. Stepping back, the triplets still in her hold, she began silently questioning his sanity. Had he gone completely nuts?! Sesshomaru. THE Sesshomaru. The killing perfection, the Lord of the west in the feudal era. Was laughing like a human at a comedy act, in her living room. That was five hundred years in the future from where he was suppose to be. Maybe the travel through the well had messed his mind up, unlocking some inner emotions that where never suppose to see the light of day.

"Oh, you never cease to amaze me." he said, after a few moments of none stop laughter, while still under the scrutiny of her glare "Honestly, you really are a strange girl."

"Alright, i've had enough of this!" she yelled, further surprising everyone "How did you get through the well? And how did you manage to find modern day clothes?" she asked, but then her face flashed with a look of dread, as her face paled a sickly green for only a moment "Y-you killed someone to get them...Didn't you?" she accused, though not giving him time to answer she yelled "You sick, twisted bastard!"

"Kagome!" her mother warned "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Me? Me?! Your the one that has let this bastard into the house, knowing fully well that he has been nothing but trouble for me and Inuyasha. Have you forgotten how he has tried to kill us?!"

Again she could feel her control slipping. But she neither cared nor was willing to stop it. The more she yelled the more pinkish her eyes turned. Seeing this, Sesshomaru tried calming her.

"For the safety of the others, i recommend you calm down." he suggested, almost desperately while reaching out once again.

A feral growl rose in her throat and her tail swished violently. Retreating once again, Sesshomaru looked towards her mother for support. She could practically hear his plea for help within her mind by looking in his eyes, but knowing he was not, under any circumstances, going to voice it. He had changed in many ways, but his pride still had control over some aspects. Taking the silent hint, she tried as well.

"Kagome...Dear, please calm down. I can explain everything."

"You? You are the reason this is happening?!" she snarled.

Pausing for what seemed to be a deep pull of breath, she pulsed, though only Sesshomaru could see it. Feeling wave of...Well she knew not what it was...But she knew her instincts her screaming at her to trust it, wash over her.

"You...You have destroyed my trust in you!!" she said slowly, not really taking into account what she was saying, it felt so natural all of a sudden that she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. He could detect no lie in her words, which was a really bad thing. For a dog demon, be it half of full, trust was a huge thing. Because she was human before, her demonic side would have made the necessary changes that were needed. With out trust, like most beings, it was hard to move past things but they eventually gained it back. But when it came to dog demons, once that trust was lost it was damn near impossible to gain back. It was like telling someone you trust a secret, only for them to tell everyone because they wanted to. The trust you once had to confined in them with confidentiality was gone, as you knew there was a chance they could do it again. For dog demons, it was merely a thing that, in a way, kept them from having their hearts broken. Like a defense mechanism. And once it was broken it would stay that way forever. It was one of the many reasons that he, Sesshomaru, kept himself to himself. Refusing to allow anyone in his heart. That was, until Rin came into his life.

"_Thinking of Rin, i should really get back.."_

Returning his attention back to Kagome he took a deep pull on her scent. From what he could detect, along with the emotions that flickered across her features, she was being utterly truthful. His old self, the self that Kagome knew, wouldn't have cared in the slightest. He would have told her it was her own fault for even having trust in someone, when in the end you only end up hurt. But this Sesshomaru, that was five hundred years older and a lot more wise and mature, had to try as hard as he could to get Kagome to rethink. He would not allow himself to be the person, well demon, that broke the unique bond this mother and daughter shared that could very well be the key to keeping certain things from happening.

"Kagome!" her mother cried, gob smacked by what she heard.

"_**Run...**_"

Listening to the voice in her head, she moved. Taking retreating steps back, Kagome tried making break for it. She could see the cogs in Sesshomaru's head clicking as he thought on what to do now.

"_**Run...!!**_"

A sudden shiver ran down her spine as images of him loosing his temper and slaughtering her and her babies flashed in her mind. Watching with curiosity as her eyes glazed over, in a grayish hue for no more than thirty seconds, Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that with all that power just beneath the surface of her skin, she was most likely having a vision of some sort. As she came back to reality, her scent, aura, features, everything was smothered in a petrified fright. Gasping quietly, she stepped back inching herself away from him.

"_What could she be seeing that has caused her scent to spike so drastically?" _he wondered "_No matter, she needs to listen and we don't have much time to explain."_

Changing so he was now as stoic and impassive as she knew him to be, he stalked his way towards her, not once letting his powerful gaze leave her eyes. But she continued to retreat and once she was close enough to the door she stopped.

"_**God dammit...RUN!!**_"

Adrenaline flooded her veins and in a swift twirl she turned and ran, disappearing in more of a blur than a normal half-demon would disappear when running.

"Kagome!!" called both her mother and Sota in unison.

"Shit..." hissed the demon Lord, chasing after her.

Once she was outside she wasted no time in running out of the shrine, down to the streets below and into the city. Using as much self control as she could muster, she suppressed her aura and masked her scent, doing her children's in the process. By the time he reached the bottom of the shrine steps, even with his demonic speed, he could find no trace of the half-demon girl, or her offspring. Her scent was gone like it had never been there.

"_**Great. You lost her.**_" came a vicious and snarling voice "_Silence. I have no time to deal with you. Finding the girl is of much more importance." _he growled back, his inner demon grating on his nerves "_**Don't get moody with me. Your the fool who lost her. Not to mention your chance with-" **__"Silence! You know nothing of __this__ Sesshomaru's intentions!" "__**But **__**you know fully well of **__**this**__** Sesshomaru's intentions.**__"_

Growling in response, he then took a calming breath as he spread his senses wide in search of the missing half-demon girl and her young. Yet again finding the trail gone. She really did not want to be found, and he couldn't blame her. It had been a hard couple of hours for her, and he was sure she had yet to digest the information properly.

"_**Ignoring me will not remove the pain.**_" added his inner demon, once again trying to start an argument "_I know that. But i am more concerned with her pain that my own."_

Disappearing in a blur, he began his search. Inside the house, Sota was trying as his best to calm his mother down. After Kagome had fled, his mother fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. He couldn't blame her really, though he wasn't sure if she was crying because she was upset or scared. He, had been petrified. He was sure she would do an Inuyasha and whip out a mighty blade on the older demon, like he had been told in stories of their adventures, by the same half-demon that was on the verge of making him pee himself in fear.

"_I've never seen sis so angry before, not even at Inuyasha. She looked so different, she acted so different. It's like it's not even her anymore." _he thought sadly, as he passed his mother a box of tissues "_I wonder why she got so angry in the first place?" _

Half way across town, Kagome slumped against the old sofa in an abandoned flat she broke into. To say it was shabby was an understatement but whatever state it was in it would prove to be no threat to her and her babies. Their demonic blood would destroy any illness, should they catch any. Breathing deeply in short quick puffs, she cast her eyes to the three innocent orbs that were staring at her with great interest.

Sota gurgled loudly, his chubby fingers coming to land on her cheek. Moving her face she kissed his palm, earning her another gurgle. Inutaisho was more interested with the fact that her racing heart was pounding against his hands, making a thumping feeling at his finger tips. Every so often he would pat her chest as if he was imitating her heart. Izayoi had her hands clenched in the kimono that Kagome was still wearing. Kagome could smell the worry coming from her baby girl and tightened her grip on her lightly, as a reassuring gesture. Starting to fidget, Sota gave a whine as he leaned towards the floor. Keeping a hold on the other two, she placed him on the floor. It wasn't long before all three were on the floor, trying to either crawl or roll across the slightly dirty floor.

"_It's so strange seeing them like this. It's hard to believe they were only born three months ago, but then Inuyasha did say they would develop quicker than human baby's due to their demonic blood." _she thought, as Inutashio finally figured out how to move on his hands and knees "_Why do i get the feeling that he's going to be more of a handful than usual?" _she asked herself, not really expecting an answer but was surprised when she got one "_**Because he's more like his father than any of them.**_" came the voice of her inner demon, a darker more sinister version of her own "Great your back" she exclaimed aloud.

Inutashio, Sota and Izayoi turned as she spoke, each giving her a confused glance while their heads tilted slightly. Kagome gave a short chuckle. It was obvious where they got that trate from.

"_Inuyasha_" she thought sadly, raising her knees to her chest "_I wonder what he's doing now?" "__**I don't know, why don't you grow a back bone and find out. Jump in the well and go back. We both want to, so do it.**__" _added her inner demon, in a snappy tone _"Yeah, guess your right." _she sighed, her ears cowering _"__**When aren't i?**__" "Oh, shut up. It's weird enough i talk to myself, but when i start getting answers back it just takes the mick." _she snapped back, beginning to get rather annoyed _"__**Whatever...You know i am, other wise you wouldn't have fled like that. You should have just let me have my way with him. Not a chance in hell he would stand a chance against me. I'm stronger than anyone likes to admit. Inuyasha told us that himself.**__" _Kagome snarled darkly in her mind "_And risk the babies? I don't think so. Now leave me alone."_

Doing as it was told, for once, it reseeded back into the far corners of her mind. Hours flew past, and in that time she had breast fed all three babies and tidied up, as best as she could, the flat they were inhabiting. No longer able to withstand the call of sleep she stood, stretched her aching muscles, then collected the triplets and made her way to the bedroom.

It wasn't grand but it would do for the time being. There was a large-ish futon complete with a thick quilt. While cleaning up the place, she unconsciously purified everything she touched, ridding them of dirt, germs and other nasty things. And it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. She refused to go back to the shrine. Just thinking about facing her mother made her blood boil, for a reason she knew not. Only that she had betrayed her and she was no longer a family member in Kagome's eyes. Her inner demon chirped up at the though, telling of how 'she was more like a dog demon than she thought'. Of course the voice faded as Kagome replied with a rather nasty threat, not that she could ever carry it out, her inner demon was just that. Inside her. Crumpling up the quilt so that she could securely place the babies in it, knowing that there was no way they could fall out, she then laid beside them, her arm draping over them holding them tightly. Within minutes all where asleep. As darkness took over her mind, her control over masking their scent and aura was broken. A couple of blocks away, Sesshomaru caught a 'whiff' and wasted no time at all tracking them down.

"_I've found you.."_

* * *

**Well here you go, chapter two up for you to read!! If anyone has any questions please ask and i will answer as best i can. Hope you like it, and please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Crumpling up the quilt so that she could securely place the babies in it, knowing that there was no way they could fall out, she then laid beside them, her arm draping over them holing them tightly. Within minutes all where asleep. As darkness took over her mind, her control over masking their scent and aura was broken. A couple of blocks away, Sesshomaru caught a 'whiff' and wasted no time at all tracking them down.

"_I've found you.."_

Chapter three

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he possibly could to where he believed the missing half-demon's to be. To many people on the side walks, he was nothing more than a blur, not even worth noticing, which he still found rather annoying to say the least. But he had more pressing things to do, like getting to Kagome and her young before she masked her scent once more. It did not take him long to find their hideout and once he arrived, he found himself in front of a dingy looking block of flats. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the scent of bodily waste and vermin came to his attention. He knew their sense of smell was nothing compared to his, but surely they could smell it! It made him wonder why they would even be here. As far as he knew, this building held no specific importance in her life.

"_Then again, she always was one for surprises." _he reasoned within his mind.

Trying his best to limit his breathing to a minimum, he disappeared inside only to reappear at the door of a flat, which he now knew to be where she was hiding. Reaching out for the door knob, he stopped. He had not thought of what he would do once he found the girl. She was surely not up for talking and attacking her was out of the question.

"_This is ridiculous." _he thought "_I will not let a mere half-demon girl stop me."_

Clasping the door knob, he twisted it and watched as the wooden door opened slowly with a light creak. Once inside he studied the tiny apartment. It confused him to no end as to how humans could live in something the size of his office. Grunting to himself at the change of topic, he began walking to where their scent confirmed them to be. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom, he smiled inwardly to himself at the sight. All four were asleep on the futon, the quilt based as their pillow. A tiny spark of jealousy rose in his chest at the sight of the triplets pulled so closely to her chest, but he soon got over it after mentally arguing with himself. They were her children, not competition. Her tail was swishing slowly in her sleep and every so often her ears swiveled, listening for any sounds. As he neared, his beast purred in contempt as her soothing scent wafted into his keen nose. After mentally berating himself he lifted all four and left the building, all the while none of them woke.

"_She must have exhausted herself._" he thought "_Even though it pains this Sesshomaru to admit it, she exceeded in speed even that of my own. The amount of power she used was amazing. It is a wonder she still had enough energy to make it to the bed..." _ending his trail of thoughts before he delved too far into them, he ran quickly.

Arriving shortly at his home, Sesshomaru gently placed his cargo on his large bed. Reaching out, he smoothed stray hairs from her face. His hand lingered for a moment longer as he caressed her smooth cheek. Feeling a warm sensation on her face, Kagome clasped his hand and pulled it close. Her head nuzzled it gently and she let out a small sigh.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled still asleep.

The demon Lord froze in place. Straightening his back, he slowly pulled his hand away. As he did, she gave a light whimper and her eyes clenched together slightly, and a single tear rolled down her cheek only to fall off the tip of her nose and into the pillow. Feeling guilty, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and ran his clawed fingers gently through her hair. Again she relaxed, falling further into slumber. Her tail swished in content and a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"_I have waited for so long to have you by my side." _he thought losing his usual vocabulary in the process, while still raking his fingers through her locks of midnight black "_I just wish it could be for different reasons."_

Memories of how he would seek out the half-breed, in hopes of seeing her standing there, her scent calming his soul and while keeping his beast content. How he would hide in the shadows when the small group of miss-fits would camp, just to hear her voice and feel her aura that was laced with the extreme power inside her tiny form. Sighing, he stopped mid-stroke and stood the bed creaking in protest. At the noise, the triplets all shifted and one by one their eyes opened slowly. Expecting a bombardment of shrieks, he inwardly cringed. Turning to face them, he stared in wonder as they all smiled, their gummy mouths open wide, with Inutaisho's arms stretched out towards him. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eye brow and looked down upon the small child. He definitely took after his father. He had the family traditional silver hair, although his was nothing more than a mop on top of his head. Sending a questioning gaze to the sleeping half-demon girl, he then neared the bed once more and lifted the child into his hold. Inutaisho squealed in delight and smiled widely.

"_**Now what, oh great Lord of the ideas?**_" spoke his beast, in a jeering voice "_Silence. This Sesshomaru may not have encountered many pups, but is not incapable of dealing with them."_

Though the way he looked at the child said otherwise. He had both hands under the pups arms, which gave the impression he did not know how to hold him in any other way. Inwardly groaning he could have roared in annoyance when the other two pleaded with their arms to be held as well. As if she felt his uneasiness, Kagome shifted her arm reaching over to hold, what should have been three pups instead of two. Silently, Sesshomaru returned the child to bed and left the room quickly.

"I see you found her then?" said a cheerful voice.

"I said i would succeed in finding the girl and i have. Do you question my word?"

"Not at all, my Lord. It's just i haven't seen you so relaxed since...Well i can't remember when i last saw you relaxed now i mention it!"

Sesshomaru's lip quirked lightly in what could be seen as a smile. She still had not changed, in over almost five hundred years the girl could not stay quiet for more than a minute. Even now she was talking to herself; about what he hadn't a clue but then again he doubted he wished to know. Moving himself to the living room of his apartment, he then sat down and closed his eyes.

"I know that look. You're thinking about something."

"Very observant." he replied, the hint of sarcasm evident in his tone.

"I also know what you're thinking about. And for what it's worth, i don't blame you."

"What are you planning?" he asked his voice calm and collective.

"Oh...Nothing much!" she answered.

"Rin"

"Don't 'Rin' me. I'm not eight anymore. I'm an adult now. Well sort of!"

The demon Lord grunted in response. Opening his eyes slowly, he glared softly at the girl before him with his molten gold eyes. Her own dark brown shinning devilishly in return. He still couldn't get over the fact that the little **human **girl he brought back to life all those centuries ago, was now sitting before him as a full blooded demon.

* * *

_This is dedicated to** Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome** as he very kindly asked me to update. I wasn't going to do anything with this story for some time, in fact i was planning on putting it on Hiatus as iv got so much going on at the moment i just dont have time. But as he asked so nicely i could help but get writing and it was his encouragment that gave me the boost i needed. So i hope he likes this chapter! Another should be following soon!_


End file.
